In U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,892, the basic concept of the separable integral donor tube is described for use in blood bags. Basically, after the blood bag has been filled, the donor tube is severed to expose a needle mounted in the bore of the upstream portion of the separated donor tube, for penetrating the latex closure of a sample tube, to provide a further blood sample from the donor through the same tube.
In accordance with this invention, a simplified, one-piece plastic member is utilized to provide the functions of the structure described in the above-cited patent. Additionally, manually operable shutoff means are provided by the same structure to prevent the flow of blood through the blood tube at undesired times. Also, the structure is tamperproof, to protect its sterile integrity.